Brenda Ichijouji
by moonrose221
Summary: FemBaron is Princess Serenity. She runs away to earth with help from Nemus as a child and is adopted by the Ichijouji's as Sam and Ken's sister.
1. Chapter 1

Brenda Ichijouji

Chapter 1: A Brief Adventure 01:

Nine year old Brenda Ichijouji smiles as her brothers Ken and Sam walk with her to their cabin. Six years ago her life was hell. Her parents wanted a boy for their first child. But she was a girl. Her birth parents gave her a boys name, they made her dress like a boy, and act like a boy. Every time she gravitated to anything even close to being feminine she got hit. She fondly remembered the day she had met her saving grace.

(Flash back)

Three year old Baron Leltoy was crying. Her parents made her do things she didn't want to do. She heard them talking about this genetic alteration thing. She saw a white ball on her window sill. She picked it up and it came to life. "Hello child I am haos Nemus." "I'm Baron." Nemus said, "I was sent here by a friend of mine. His name is Fanglongmon. He sent me to help you." "How Nemus?" Nemus chuckled. "I have the ability to open dimmensional portals. I am going to take you to earth." Baron didn't hesitate. "Let's go."

(End Flash Back)

She had been found by Mariko and Yusuke Ichijouji when she arrived. They took her in and after only two weeks decided to adopt her. She and her brothers Sam and Ken were called 'the Ichijouji geniuses' by everyone. Sam was an academic genius. Ken was an athletic genius. Brenda herself was an artistic genius.

They were all around geniuses but they each had an area where they all really shined. Brenda earned a full scholarship to attend Silver Guardians Academy in Reefside, California. She would come home for all of the school breaks, but her brothers hate the fact she is away from home most of the year. They really did miss her when she was away at school. Sam was the oldest at eleven, Brenda was the middle child at nine, and Ken was the youngest at eight. Brenda had a good hunch that her reason for being at camp had to do with an old friend who agreed to get a hold of her in his own way.

The Ichijouji siblings were at the cabin with seven other kids when four more kids show up. A brother and sister pair. As well as a brunette boy with grey eyes. The last boy had light red eyes and short carmel brown hair. Sora says there is an aroura in the sky when fourteen objects fall from the sky. Brenda says, "Well at the very least, he is being subtle about all of this."

When Brenda comes to she sees a little puffball on her chest. "Hey wow your a Waynamon. I guess I definately am back in Digiworld." Brenda sees her brothers and gives a shrill whistle waking both of the boys up. She has a yellow back pack on and Sam asks, "Where did that even come from?" Brenda says, "Sub space." Sam nodded. He and Ken's adopted sister had the absolute worst luck ever. She was the Moon Princess of legend on her fourth life, a Mew Mew, a former Power Ranger, and a run away from a different planet. Of course Sam didn't know she had been to Digiworld before. But he noticed that she seemed to know how to survive in this odd place. He blamed her own history and her screwy luck. The three Ichijouji siblings find the four other kids and are asking where they are.

A small blue dragon who Brenda had identified as a DemiVeemon says, "Your on File Island in the Digital World." Brenda asks, "What ever happened to the Three Great Angels? I could have sworn this place was called Flame Terminal." DemiVeemon and the other digimon stare at her in true shock. Moonmon asks, "You know about the time before the digimon sovereigns?" Brenda snarls, "Those lowlife assholes! Did they seal away the Celestials and take up rule here?"

Waynamon said, "Yes. Fanglongmon is trying to free them but in the mean time he called you here Brenda. Though, I don't even know about your two brothers." Brenda shrugs, "For the most part, where I go they both go." A digimon named IceLeomon attacks and Brenda has a silver and ice blue device in her hand. "Execute Spirit Evolution!"

Data swirled around Brenda as she spirit evolved. In an instant she became, "Nekomon!" The digimon are wide eyed in shock. The humans even more so. DemiVeemon yelps, "Fanglongmon called a Legendary Warrior?!" Nekomon smirks, "Crystal Freeze!" A ring of data appears on IceLeomon and Nekomon says, "IceLeomon, your frozen heart is shattered. Fractal Code Digitize!"

Brenda drops her evolution and she quickly tells the story of her first adventure. She tells them their crests when they find them are all under Fanglongmon's rule. The others could grant them what they needed to help out in the other quadrants. But they were the acolytes of Fanglongmon first and foremost. Sam asks, "How old were you when you you had your first adventure?" Brenda replies, "Seven." Ken asks, "So two years ago?" Brenda nods the affirmative, as the seven are on their way. Brenda started to work with each of them on their own spiritual powers. She has all of them under go meditation. Even having the digimon all spar with her. All seven digimon can access champion no problem. Waynamon was a Strabimon in rookie form which made Brenda laugh. When she explained the full story to her fellow acolytes they all laughed as well.

Brenda and company ran into the other seven kids who were with them as a lion digimon named Leomon attacked. Brenda spirit evolved again but this time she had became a bipedal white leapord. She was, "SnowLeopardmon!" She was in ice themed roman armor with a pair of axes on a belt and she had several arrowheads on her belt as well. She fought the Leomon and a series of black gears burst from his body. Brenda drops her evolution and brings out an ofuda scroll. She starts to chant softly, "Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen Aku Ryu Tai San! I call upon the power of Mars, evil spirits disperse!" A barrage of flame destroys the gears. Brenda dropped after making it so Leomon couldn't be controlled again.

Strabimon digivolves to Lobomon and carries Brenda to a safe place for them all to spend the night. They find a fridge full of eggs. Before Joe could freak about any of it Brenda groans out, "That was placed here deliberately by Fanglongmon. He's the reason Sam, Ken, Davis, Jun, Mikey, Takato, and myself were even called here. He needs us to help free the Celestials."

Once Brenda is fed and can walk again she explains every detail. Mimi seems satisfied. "I'm glad the traitors are no longer alive Serenity-hime. As the Virtue Senshi of Sincerity, I, Princess Miranda of Venus do here by swear my eternal loyalty to her highness Princess Serenity Alana Diane Rachel Veranda D'Luna V in this and any life I have. So mote it be." Mimi glows a floral green color as Brenda says, "I accept your oath Miranda."

The others all ask for her full story. Which she gives in vivid detail. Izzy said, "I **told** you aliens existed. But nooo you wouldn't believe me. So Brenda what planet do you come from?" Brenda replies, "I come from Vestal in the Orion Galaxy. We look very human in appearance and have similarities in genetics. It's only a 0.5% difference. So it's not like any modern Earth tech could pinpoint it. The only technology capable of picking that up is the Mercury Data Computers. Most of them are with me save for the one held by Saeko Mizuno. She's Queen Amelia of the planet Mercury reborn. She's also my personal doctor. So that means all my medical information goes into her own data computer. No one can hack that. So it's not like anyone could find me that way. Artemis stays with my family while I'm away at school. So the off chance of someone using him to find me is out of the question completely. Since I look much different now, no one who held a grudge against me can find me based on my past appearance either. As the princess and Serena Tsukino I had the same hair and eye color as Matt and Tk. Now I don't so I'm a lot safer. Not to mention mother's spirit is shielding me. As well as my Orimote Wild Cat DNA is keeping me from being found." Joe asked, "Why did you run away from home anyhow Brenda?"

Brenda looked down. "My birth parents wanted a son for their first child. But I was a girl. They made me act, dress, and look like a boy. They gave me a boys name. When I was three I overheard them talking about this genetic alteration procedure. That is where someone can literally change their genetic structure to even totally change genders. They were planning to take me in. I met a being named Haos Nemus. He was a Bakugan who came from a place called Vestroia. He was asked by Fanglongmon to bring me to Earth. I agreed despite only being three at the time."

Sora asked, "Why would you agree to do that at only age three?" Brenda replied, "Every time I gravitated towards anything even remotely feminine I would get severly beat. I'd rather be alone on a different planet than put up with the hell my real parents put me through for the first three years of my life."

The others all realised she was probably happier with her adopted family. "You like your life now. Don't you Brenda?" Mikey asked. Brenda nodded and said, "That's right Mikey. The child known as Baron Leltoy is gone forever. I'm Brenda Ichijouji now. I have no desire to see my birth parents ever again." Takato was the same age as Ken and Tk so he laid his head on Brenda's lap in an attempt to give her a little comfort.

Once they defeated Devimon and made it to Sever. They ran into a monkey digimon named Etemon. Brenda called him Fuzzy Butt. It annoyed him every time they were near each other. Once they were at Piximon's he said, "Your all dissappointments as the Digidestineds. Yup yup." Brenda said, "Pardon me though Piximon, But why do you think they're dissappointments? You have to make mistakes in order to learn. Or did you learn nothing from the first time. Oh dearest Keeper of the Book?" Piximon's eyes widen. "How do you know that?" Brenda grinned and brought out her D-Tector. "Brenda! Dear Ice Princess it's so good to see you again."

Brenda smiled, "I've missed you Bokomon. How's Neemon these days?" Piximon sighed. "He was turned into Etemon by Myotismon." Brenda swore loudly. Sam was shocked that his little sister knew those sort of words. Her D-Tector beeped loudly. She hears a voice she hadn't heard since she first arrived back in the digital world. "Brenda dear one. You have a new power with your crest as well. Use it to free our friend." Brenda had tears in her eyes. "Lady Ophanimon is that really you?" The voice spoke again. "Yes it is dear one. I have missed you. Turn around child. There is someone to see you."

Brenda turned around and saw, "Lord Seraphymon!" She hugged the male angel close. Tears streaming down her cheeks and a happy smile on her face. The angel digimon Seraphymon said to Brenda very tenderly, "Brenda, dearest child of Ice. I am ever so glad to see you once again. The Sovereigns are getting antsy and are trying to keep Lord Cherubimon sealed away. As it is Ophanimon can only contact you. I am the only one of the Celestials even free." Brenda said with a true burning passion in her eyes, "We'll free Ophanimon and Cherubimon. I promise you Lord Seraphymon." An earthquake occured letting Brenda know he was back, "I might not be the Legendary Warrior of Earth, but I'm not stupid. It's time to free my old friend. Strabimon are you with me?" Strabimon smiled, "Always my lady." Brenda saw her corrupted friend. "Neemon!" Etemon took a real good look at the human who called him by his old name. Brenda took a deep breath and sang a song that she always would for him.

 _La la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _So bloom bloom_

 _And share your sweet perfume_

 _Flowers bloom bloom_

 _So many things to see_

 _The sweet serenity_

 _Sooth my mind sooth my soul_

 _The gentle breeze_

 _It stirs the leaves_

 _It stirs my soul_

 _My heart deep inside me_

 _Since my words_

 _As one with Earth_

 _A greater whole all connected as one_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _The gentle breeze_

 _It stirs the leaves_

 _It stirs my soul_

 _My heart deep inside me_

 _Since my words_

 _As one with Earth_

 _A greater whole all connected as one_

Etemon dropped to his knees in pure pain. Brenda saw her warrior symbol glow on her D-Tector screen. She felt a new power course through her body as her current digivice glowed. "Strabimon digivolve to..Lobomon. Lobomon slide digivolve to..KendoGarurumon. KendoGarurumon digivolve to..Beowolfmon." Brenda calls out, "Execute now! Fusion Spirit Evolution!" As the human and beast spirits of ice merged with Brenda she became, "FrostLeonemon!" Piximon was thrilled, "The Princess of Ice has finally fusion evolved. Such a beautiful and magnificant form!" FrostLeonemon called out her attack, "Ice Shard Tornado!"

Etemon tried to counter her, but he didn't have any of his memories from his time as Neemon. So he had forgotten exactly how strong a Legendary Warrior really was. A ring of data appeared around Etemon. FrostLeonemon smiled sadly, "Etemon the frozen heart of your pain is shattered. Fractal Code Digitize!" She collected his code as Tai grabbed his egg. Brenda dropped her evolution and took the egg. Tears streaming down her face. "I don't know who the fuck this Myotismon bastard is. But he better not have any more of my old friends. Or so help me I'll tear the damn asshole into multiple pieces with my bare hands in normal form."

Myotismon was a real pain in the ass. That was Brenda's opinion on the vampire digimon. Her response to her companions was, "He makes Lucemon look like a house cat." They heard all about Lucemon from both Brenda and Piximon who insisted on coming with them. Like with Neemon, Piximon always thought of Brenda as his partner. Even though she was partnered to a Legendary Spirit.

Brenda convinced Mr. Fujiyama to let them go to Highton View Terrace since she called Amara. Since they dealt with the traitors she could use her powers freely. Amara said she would bring a van to pick them up at Highton View Terrace to go home. Mr. Fujiyama relented since Brenda's parents knew and trusted Amara. They found the last two kids and their digimon. Jeremy Tsurugi and Wizardmon, Jeremy held the Crest of Loyalty. As well as Kari Kamiya and Gatomon, Kari holding the Crest of Light.

They had one hell of an adventure in Odaiba. Mikey's mother and Takato's parents were worried for their kids. Especially when Apocalymon tried to destroy their crests. Brenda attempted to stop him but he managed it. That didn't stop the Digidestineds though. They still pulled it off and saved the world.

In the Digiworld Seraphymon and Ophanimon were both sitting with Brenda on the shore of the lake where they all save for Kari and Jeremy spent their first night in Digiworld. Gennai said, "It won't be long now children. Do any of you have anything you wish to ask the children?" Ophanimon said, "Brenda dear one will you sing the song you made up for the warriors?" Brenda said, "Of course Lady Ophanimon."

 _Look to the past_

 _As we head for the future_

 _To reclaim the Digital World_

 _With faith in ourselves_

 _And trust in each other_

 _We live by the lessons we've learned_

 _As we work towards one solution_

 _Through a Spirit Evolution_

 _Ha-ya-moo-ah Huh_

 _Ha-ya-moo-ah_

 _Digimon_

 _Forever united as one_

 _Digimon_

 _Together the battles are won_

 _Digimon_

 _Through us let your spirit evolve_

 _If we're all for one world_

 _There's a world for us all_

 _If we're all for one world_

 _There's a world_

 _For us all_

 _Digimon_

Gennai said, "You truely are an artistic genius Brenda." The sixteen children were saying their goodbyes to their partners. When it was time to go the others asked, "Will we never really see them again?" Brenda grinned, "We'll see them again. It'll just take a while. Three years to be precise. I don't know what the new threat is yet. But we will see them again."

Back in the real world Brenda exchanged E-mail adresses and mailing adresses with the others. Promising to keep in touch.

It was September. Meaning a new year at Silver Guardians Academy. Brenda went to her dorm room. She didn't have to share since she was an elite. There was a new girl who was her dorm neighbor. She could tell she was a meister. She knocked and found a girl with black hair answer the door. "Hello I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. The blonde is my room mate Maka Albarn. Who are you?" Brenda smiled, "I'm Brenda Ichijouji. I'm the elite for this floor. So if you both have any questions don't hesitate to come to my room next door." Tsubaki and Maka thanked her. She went over to her computer and saw a familiar E-mail. it said, "Do you wish to start?" She grinned and replied. "Yes." Heading off to a train station. For the start of yet another brand new Digital World adventure. Brenda as she was on the Trailmon laughs herself hoarse. Her luck and adventures would never end. That much was definately certian.


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda Ichijouji

Chapter 2: A new School is Built. Return to Odaiba and the Digital World:

It had been three long and grueling years. But everyone persavered to see if what Brenda said was true. The others all recieved a very happy E-mail from Brenda the day before. Saying she had a big surprise for them and couldn't wait to find out their reactions. Takato was eleven. Last year he had created a whole new spieces of digimon. Guilmon. His parents made him find a place Guilmon could hide during school. The new team, the Digimon Tamers had fought a computer program gone homicidal.

Takato heard one of Brenda's longer cussing rants. Especially since Ryo was there. She threatened to beat him with a metal pipe for abandoning her little brother. Mikey and Jeremy were both twelve. Both had been having vivid dreams of a war. Jun was fourteen like most of the original virtue digidestineds. Sam was fourteen too. Davis was eleven like Ken, Tk, Takato, and Kari. While the others were in school a now twelve year old Brenda was finishing getting settled in her new dorm at the newest Silver Guardians Academy branch. Odaiba, Japan. Her family moved from Tamachi to Odaiba last year during the summer. That way Brenda could unpack her things and be settled in her new room before school started up.

After she unpacked she decided to familiarize herself with the city. She stopped down at Odaiba Elementary to set up some 'tutoring' she would do. Unless stated specifically she would work with those who needed little pushes and prompts in the right direction.

Once school was out the four digidestineds were talking when a boy named Cody Hida walked up to them and said, "Excuse me. Are you Kari Kamiya? Your brother sent this E-mail to you." The four take one look at it and hightail it to the computer lab. A girl named Yolei Inoue was talking with a girl who was very familiar. Ken shouted in happiness, "Brenda!" Izzy looked in and saw the pink haired girl. Davis asked, "What are doing here during the school year?" Brenda grinned, "I'll tell everyone tonight. As the Digidestined of Compassion I swear I will." Tk laughed, "Your always a snark Bren. You know that right?" Brenda laughed, "You won't get me to change that easily." Two lights, one red, the other yellow flew to Yolei and Cody. Brenda gave them all a look and said, "Don't doubt my psychic powers ever again. I told you this would happen."

After defeating the Digimon Emperor and finding Veemon and the others the Odaiba digidestineds were sitting at the park. Brenda hiding in the shadows. Sam noticed Ken was hyper. When Matt came Sam asked, "Okay little bro what's up? You look your trying to achieve lift off or something." Instead of saying, Brenda walked out of the trees. Sam and the others all ran and hugged her. Mikey held her close. Tears streaming down his face. He would freely admit it. He was in love with Brenda Ichijouji. She was fun, smart, nice, pretty, and always looked out for others. He also knew Davis was the same way with Kari. He wasn't all too sure if Brenda or Kari would feel the same way. Brenda said, "It's okay Mikey. I'm home now. They built a new branch of my school here and needed at least one of the elites to come over. I jumped at the chance to come home. I've arranged it to where I live at school during the week and at home on weekends and school breaks."

Over the next few weeks the digidestined new and old were all quite stunned at the revalation of the Digimon Emperor's ID. Ryo Akiyama, under the influence of whom Brenda dubbed 'a lowlife jackass she would love nothing more than to tear the damn bastard limb from fucking limb.' Of course when Brenda found out that Ryo was the Digimon Emperor she flung several choice profanities at him while chasing him all the way to Server with a metal baseball bat in her hand. The older digidestineds all laughed hard at that. Takato even recorded it for Rika. The red haired lone wolf was laughing so hard. She hugged Takato thanking the hazard tamer profousely for the Ryo Akiyama beatdown video. She also said she really wanted to meet Brenda.

That weekend instead of going with the others to the Digital World, Brenda was on a train bound for Shinjuku. Waynamon was with her and was excited to meet Guilmon and the other Tamers digimon. Takato, Guilmon, and Cupimon walked over to her. Together the five walked down to where the Tamers save for Ryo were. Kazu was acting like a total ass so... _LUNAR CHOP!_ Brenda pulled a wooden sword from only Takato knew where and whacked Kazu hard on the head with it. Rika giggled, "Oh I just knew I'd like you Brenda!" Kenta asked, "Did she pull a wooden shinai from nowhere and whack Kazu on the head with it?" Henry nodded mutely. The digimon save Cupimon and Waynamon were stunned silent. Those two were laughing up a storm. Yamaki who was passing by saw this and walked up to them.

He said, "The last person I knew to do that was killed by her ex and three former friends back when I used to run the Crown Arcade in Juuban." Brenda smirked, "Well Andy, never thought I'd be around you again." At her statement the others demanded the full story. Which Takato and Brenda gave them. At the end they all were shocked.

Henry asked, "Your birth parents were really **THAT** desperatefor a son? Why didn't they just adopt a boy?" Brenda shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine Henry." Rika said, "Listen Brenda, my mom is gonna drag me to the mall to go shopping. Would you want to come with?" Brenda grinned. Pluto gave her an unlimited funds credit card. "Sure if someone could look after Waynamon for me." Kenta said, "I'll do it Brenda. Something tells me you need some quality girl time."

Rika and Brenda head off to meet Rumiko. When Mrs. Nonaka sees her daughter with another young lady who is very beautiful. She asks, "Rika who's this?" Rika smiles, "Mom this is Brenda Ichijouji. I invited her to come shopping with us." Rumiko was shocked one of the Ichijouji geniuses was friends with Rika. "I don't see why she can't come with us."

Rumiko brought the girls to the mall. Brenda chose an outfit and talked Rika into putting it on. When she stepped out of the changing room Rumiko was stunned. Brenda chose an outfit that balanced what Rumiko liked and what Rika liked. Rika chose some outfits for Brenda and both girls picked some for Rumiko. After a few hours the three girls went to a resturant that Takato took Brenda to in order to celebrate her homecoming.

It was a place that served healthy food that tasted great. Rumiko asked, "Where did you find out about this place Brenda?" She replied, "Takato brought me here when I was transfered to the new branch of Silver Guardians Academy in Odaiba. He said it was to celebrate my homecoming." Rika chuckled, "That sounds like something he'd so do. When our digimon came back we met at the park and had a huge barbeque to welcome them home. It was all Takato's idea." Rumiko laughed at Takato's attitude towards his friends and family.

The resturant had a stage for kareoke. Rumiko tried to get Rika to go up. But Brenda went up instead.

 _Sometimes it feels like you've lost your swag_

 _You got a 'kick me' sign covering the skills that you have_

 _And it all looks wrong when your lookin' down_

 _You get dizzy_

 _Doing 360's_

 _And you can't break out_

 _Even if you feel like you ain't all that_

 _Just don't forget that I got your back_

 _Now turn up the beat and bump that track_

 _Yeah_

 _Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

 _You got style pop your collar cause your all kinds of cool_

 _Your legit your the boss_

 _Even when the mic is off_

 _Nobody rocks it r-r-rocks it_

 _The way that you do_

 _No oh oh oh_

 _The way that you do_

 _Can't ket one bad thing go and crush your ways_

 _You got your epic wins three hundred and sixty-four days_

 _And it's feeling like your game is crazy off_

 _But all you need is to bring the heat get back on top_

 _Even if you feel like you ain't all that_

 _Just don't forget that I got your back_

 _Now turn up the beat and bump that track_

 _Yeah_

 _Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

 _You got style pop your collar cause your all kinds of cool_

 _Your legit your the boss_

 _Even when the mic is off_

 _Nobody rocks it r-r-rocks it_

 _The way that you do_

 _No oh oh oh_

 _The way that you do_

 _Your off the charts_

 _Your number one_

 _You got the fire_

 _And you can't be out done_

 _You breakin' records_

 _You make it pop_

 _You got the fire so keep burnin' it up_

 _Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

 _You got style pop your collar cause your all kinds of cool_

 _Your legit your the boss_

 _Even when the mic is off_

 _Nobody rocks it r-r-rocks it_

 _The way that you do_

 _Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

 _You got style pop your collar cause your all kinds of cool_

 _Your legit your the boss_

 _Even when the mic is off_

 _Nobody rocks it r-r-rocks it_

 _The way that you do_

 _No oh oh oh_

 _The way that you do_

Rumiko and Rika were very surprised. Brenda **is** an artistic genius they suppose.


End file.
